


The Mysterious Dress and the Mysterious Muffins

by Reza Sekaine and NihileNOPE (NihileNOPE)



Category: TheRunawayGuys
Genre: Gen, Magic failed please try again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Reza%20Sekaine%20and%20NihileNOPE
Summary: Two of the current running gags in the BVA don't go as planned.
Kudos: 1





	The Mysterious Dress and the Mysterious Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Huge credit to MajorMooch and (I believe) Tiger-Brows for the muffins and dress ideas respectfully!

I don’t know how it showed up. After heading back to my room in the BVA HQ tower, I found a lovely blue dress on my bed. Did someone want me to wear this? Is this a new uniform? Slowly shutting the door, I slid my shirt, pants, and tie off, hoping nobody would lay eyes on my underwear-clad skeletal body. Once I slid the dress on, I had to hold it up to make sure it fit, which was difficult-so I used my belt to help keep it on. While the top slid to the side like an oversized T-shirt, it was better than nothing. At that, I felt a slight tingling in my chest, immediately whirling around to look in the mirror-did my breasts just grow? I barely even had any, but now I have at least something...but I think I just went from completely flat chested to an AAA cup.

The stunned silence was interrupted by a piercing growl from my stomach. “I’m not even going to question this…” I trailed off, sighing. “If this thing can suddenly give me some form of breasts, I’m not surprised if it’s increased my appetite.” Slipping out the door, I headed for one of the common areas, seeing a blue and sandy colored flash of movement, and a tray full of muffins. It’s almost as if I was expected to stop by-and I certainly took the offer, downing each one in practically two bites. Once I had finished them, I took the tray to have it cleaned, and went to search for anyone who would know what is going on with this dress. Little did I know I was being watched.

**Author's Note:**

> (omake)  
> “The muffins didn’t work on her!?” PonPon exclaimed, her pointed tail twitching. “And RosaJon’s dress barely did anything, either!”


End file.
